Passionate Vengeance
by CrueFan21
Summary: Sequel to Say You Will. Fifteen years have passed, and Paul and Elsa are blessed with two wonderful sons. The two boys grow up happy, not knowing the truth about their parent's past. However, their eldest son Eric, can't hold his curiosity any longer. As he searches for answers, a new enemy emerges. An enemy that has a deep connection to the past, and is hell bent on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Passionate Vengeance

Chapter 1:

The Royal Family

 **A/N: At long last, the sequel to "Say You Will" is finally here. For those of you who haven't read "Say You Will" I strongly encourage that you do that before you read this story. It will make a lot more sense to you if you do. For the rest of you who have read "Say You Will" I think you'll enjoy this sequel. It takes place fifteen years after the events of it, and will focus on Paul and Elsa's eldest son Eric as he deals with an enemy that will threaten to destroy all that Paul and Elsa have fought for. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

King Paul sat at his desk one morning, looking over a letter he had recently received from the kingdom of Urvea. His cousin, King Daniel, was inviting him and his family to join them for a ball they were throwing in honor of his fifteenth anniversary as king. Paul had a hard time believing that it had been that long since he handed the throne over to his cousin. However, he was certain that it was in the best of hands.

Truthfully, he was happy to have a chance to visit his homeland. He hadn't been there in a long, long time. His duties as king of Arendelle required his full attention almost all the time, so he had little time to travel for pleasure. Yes, Paul was a busy man indeed; but he wasn't alone in the matter, he had the intelligent and beautiful Snow Queen to rule by his side.

Fifteen years ago, Paul had married Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Together, the two ruled efficiently, creating a sense of peace and harmony throughout the kingdom. Sure it wasn't always easy. Like any king and queen they had problems to deal with. There were even times in which they were truly at a loss at what to do. But they never gave up. Their love for each other was strong, and coupled with the love for their kingdom, only made them stronger.

They had had more than their fair share of hardships getting where they were today, but they didn't dwell on that. What mattered most to Paul and Elsa was the present. Paul and Elsa felt they were blessed with the life that they had. They had two wonderful sons, a loving family, and a kingdom full of kind and hardworking people. Sometimes it seemed like it was something out of a fairy tale, but in truth, it was even better than any fairy tale ever could be. It was perfect in every way imaginable. As Paul began writing his response to King Daniel, the doors to his study opened, and Paul felt a cool gust of wind blow across his body.

"Good morning, honey," Elsa said, walking towards her husband.

Paul turned around to face Elsa. She had just woken up not too long ago, but even in her disheveled state she looked as radiant as ever.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie," Paul said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually. I had this wonderful dream I was sailing on a river of chocolate."

"Sounds lovely."

"Oh it was lovely, and it tasted even better."

"We should do something like that someday," Paul suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't we dump a boatload of chocolate into the Arendelle harbor and go sailing on it."

Elsa laughed, her husband's sense of humor never ceased to amuse her.

"I think that would upset a lot of people," she said, still laughing at the idea.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but still it's a thought."

Elsa leaned in and kissed Paul on the cheek. The king returned the gesture, and stood up so that he was eye level with her.

"I've just received a letter from Daniel," Paul said.

Elsa's eyes lit up. "That's nice! What does he have to say?"

"He's inviting us to a ball he's throwing in honor of his fifteenth anniversary as king."

"That sounds lovely, we should go!" Elsa said.

"I was just in the process of writing him back, saying that we will attend," Paul confirmed.

Elsa smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. "Excellent. I'll inform Captain Samuel to have a ship prepared for our journey this Friday."

"Sounds like a plan," Paul said, smiling in return.

The two then leaned closer, meeting each other in a tender kiss. Paul wrapped his hands around Elsa's head, cradling it gently. The Snow Queen did the same with his shoulders, pulling him more towards her, and deepening the kiss. Paul and Elsa continued to kiss as someone entered the room, unbeknownst to them.

"Um…hi," said a voice.

Paul and Elsa instantly broke contact, and turned to see their eldest son, Eric, standing in the doorway.

"Eric! How long have you been standing there, sweetie?" Elsa asked, blushing profusely.

Eric smiled. "Long enough, mom. I see you two are happy about something."

"Yes, indeed. Your Uncle Daniel has invited us to a ball this Friday," Elsa explained.

Eric's face lit up. He loved Urvea, especially his Uncle Daniel, whom he didn't get to see very often. Paul had not talked much about the kingdom where he was originally from, nor did he discuss his childhood much. He knew that Paul had an older brother named Aaron, who had died in a tragic accident before he was born. Even more confusing, Paul never wanted to talk about his brother. Eric assumed that the pain of his loss must have taken a huge toll on him.

"That's great! Wait until I show him what I can do with my powers now!" Eric cried, holding up a hand and forming a miniature tree made out of ice.

Shortly after he was born, Paul and Elsa discovered that Eric had inherited Elsa's ice magic. The Snow Queen was terrified when she learned of this, thinking that he might do something terrible with them accidentally like setting off another Eternal Winter. But the queen's love for her son was much stronger than her worries. She took it upon herself to train Eric how to properly use his powers, always reminding him that love was the key to controlling them. Eric proved to be much more efficient with is powers than Elsa did as a child, seeming to quickly learn how to use them.

Five years after Eric was born, Elsa gave birth to another son, whom they named Thomas. Unlike Eric, Thomas did not have any magical powers, which was perfectly fine. Paul and Elsa loved him just as much as they did Eric. The two boys were inseparable, always playing with each other, always getting into mischief, and more importantly, always there for each other. The two reminded Elsa of the way she and Anna were as children. Only this time, Eric was not cut off from his younger sibling in fear of him endangering Thomas.

Elsa loved both of her boys more than she could ever describe. They were her heart and soul, and every day it pleased her to see them alive and well. She truly was one lucky woman.

"Ok, but don't overdo it," Elsa instructed. "I don't want you to cover Urvea in a blanket of snow."

"Trust me, momma, I got this," Eric said. "Wait until I tell Thomas, he's going to be really excited. He hasn't been to Urvea since he was a baby!"

Just as soon as he was mentioned, Thomas walked into the study, reading a book. Like his mother and father, the twelve year old had developed a passion for reading, and was almost always seen with a book in his hand.

"What about Urvea?" he asked, closing his book.

"We're going to Urvea for a ball this Friday!" Eric exclaimed. "Isn't that great?"

Thomas's reaction was the same as Eric's. His eyes lit up, and a huge smile formed on his face.

"Oh man! I've read so many things about Urvea, it sounds like a great place! I can't wait to see Uncle Daniel again. It's been forever since I last saw him," he cried.

"Settle down, boys," Paul said. "We still have a few more days before we leave. Until then, I expect you to be on your best behavior and keep up with your studies."

"Yes, papa!" the two boys said in unison.

"I've been reading about Urvea's history lately," Thomas said, showing them the book he was reading. "It's really neat how you built those railroads, papa, and it's even neater that your brother could control fire!"

Paul and Elsa's expression instantly grew serious. For years, they had managed to keep Aaron's terrible deeds a secret, and now their youngest son was dangerously close to learning the truth.

"Thomas, where did you get that book?" Paul asked.

"I got it from you're study," Thomas said, unsure of why his father was acting strange.

"I thought I told you never to come into my study without my permission!" Paul cried. "Give me that book!" Paul grabbed the book from Thomas's hands and shoved it in his desk drawer.

"This place is off limits from now on," he said. "Do you understand?"

Thomas nodded, still very unsure why his father was so upset.

"Alright then. Now off you two go. We'll see you at dinner," Paul said, regaining his calm composure.

Thomas quickly left the room. He was a little scared at what just happened, and didn't want to be yelled at again. Eric, on the other hand, was curious by what had just occurred. He hardly ever saw his father get angry, especially over something as simple as someone taking a book from his study. He couldn't help but question.

"So dad, what was Aaron like?" he asked.

"That's not important," Paul stated firmly. "He was my brother who died in a tragic accident. That's all you need to know."

"Could you tell me about his fire powers? They sound interesting!"

"No, Eric. There is nothing more to tell. No please, go play with your brother."

Eric opened his mouth to ask another question, but one look at his father told him that it wasn't a good idea. He softly agreed, and left the room to join Thomas in the foyer. As soon as he left, Elsa began to cry.  
"That was too close," she said.

"I know. God forbid either of them find out any more about Aaron," Paul said.

"I can't even begin to imagine what they would do if they learned the truth," Elsa said, fearing for the worst.

Paul placed a hand on Elsa's face, and gently turned it towards him; tears were glistening in her sapphire blue eyes.  
"Elsa, I promise that won't happen. Aaron will remain a mystery to them for quite some time. When they're older, perhaps we will tell them the truth. Until then, Aaron will remain a closely guarded secret."

Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes, and placed her head upon Paul's shoulder.

"Ok, Paul. I trust your judgement," she said.

"Good. Now let's lay this matter to rest. If I'm not mistaken, we have a meeting in an hour, don't we?" Paul asked.

"Yes, we are meeting with the council to discuss ways to improve the educational system in Arendelle. Very few children get the kind of education that Eric and Thomas are receiving, so I think we should design a program where every child has the same opportunities as they do," Elsa said.

Paul smiled. That's the thing he loved the most about Elsa: her compassion for others. It was a quality that she had passed down to both Eric and Thomas, and one that would greatly enhance their lives, and all of those who knew them. As Elsa went back to her room to get dressed, Paul returned to answering Daniel's letter. Unbeknownst to them, Eric had been listening in on their conversation the whole time from outside the room. What he heard only made him even more curious. Who was Aaron? And why were his parents so determined to keep him a secret?

* * *

 **There you have it, chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it, next chapter will reveal our antagonist of the story.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Old Wounds

Chapter 2:

Old Wounds

* * *

In the following days since Paul had received the letter from his cousin Daniel, Eric and Thomas eagerly awaited the ball that they would be attending. Remembering the promise they made to their father, Eric and Thomas kept to their studies, earning good marks as well as positive comments from their tutors. But as excited as he was about going to Urvea, Eric couldn't help but still think about his Uncle Aaron, and his father's reluctance to talk about him. Why wouldn't he talk about his own brother? Did he not have a good relationship with him? Or was his death just too painful to talk about? Eric had asked Elsa if she knew anything about Aaron, but the Snow Queen didn't give him any information either. "You heard your father, there's nothing you need to know about him," she said, albeit a nervous look on her face.

When the day arrived when they were to set sail for Urvea, Eric took the time to ask Anna if she knew anything about Aaron. Eric adored his aunt, and had a close relationship with her and her husband, Kristoff. The couple had two children, twins, named Jack and Jasmine, who Eric also was very close too. That afternoon, as Paul and Elsa were attending to matters aboard the ship, Eric snuck off to visit his aunt. He found her in the parlor, playing with Jack and Jasmine. The princess smiled as she saw her nephew enter the room.

"Hello, Eric! Good to see you!" she said. "Are you excited for the trip?"

"I sure am. I haven't been to Urvea in years, so it'll be good to see the kingdom again."

"That's nice. Urvea is a wonderful kingdom."

"We've never been," Jack said.

"Yeah, we've never even been out of Arendelle before," Jasmine added.

Anna laughed, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "When you're a little bit older you can go wherever you like."

"So Aunt Anna, I've been meaning to ask you something," Eric started to say.

"What's that, Eric?"

"Did you know my Uncle Aaron?"

Anna's expression instantly changed. Her smile faded, and her eyes widened. She looked terrified.

"Um…not really, sweetie, why do you ask?"

"It's just that mom and dad never talk about him, and I don't know why. I mean he's family, even if he's dead shouldn't we still preserve his memory.

Anna took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, thinking of how to best proceed with the matter at hand.

"If your parents don't want to talk about him with you, then I think its best that I don't either," she said.

"But why not? I just want to know what he was like, that's all," Eric pressed.

"I'm sorry, Eric, but I can't help you," Anna said, the words sounding extremely painful as she said them.

Eric didn't bother to press the issue further. He changed the subject by asking what game she was playing with Jack and Jasmine. Eric joined in their game, and before long, the subject of Aaron was completely forgotten.

When everything was in order, Paul and Elsa went to retrieve Eric and Thomas. The two then instructed Anna and Kristoff to look after the kingdom while they were gone.

"We should be back in a few days," Elsa said. "Until then, hold down the fort here."

"No problem, Elsa," Kristoff said, giving his sister in law a hug. "You all have a great trip."

Kristoff and Anna waved to the family as the ship exited the harbor. Olaf had arrived just in time to see them off, telling Paul and Elsa to give King Daniel his best regards.

As they sailed to Urvea, Eric thought more about what had happened when he asked Anna about Aaron. By the look on her face, she looked as startled as his mother was. What was it they were hiding? Was it something bad? Something that they really didn't want them to know? Maybe I'll find answers in Urvea he thought. After all, this is the place where Aaron was born, surely someone will be willing to talk about him. I mean, the truth couldn't be all that bad, could it?

* * *

That evening, the Royal Family of Arendelle was given a grand welcoming by King Daniel. Paul was amazed at how much he missed Urvea. He was pleased to see that nothing had changed in the castle. The furniture was still the same, the paintings that he had grown up seeing were still on the walls, and even the ballroom looked exactly the way it did when he last saw it. Memories of his childhood came flooding back to him in an instant, and Paul found himself thinking of his parents. His missed them dearly. Not a day went by that Paul did not think about them. He wondered if they would be proud of him for all that he accomplished. Part of him thought that they would be.

After all, he was loved throughout the kingdom of Arendelle, he had two beautiful sons, and an amazing wife, wouldn't be proud of that? But another part of him said that he would be greatly disappointed in him, especially after what he did to Aaron. Even fifteen years after his defeat, Paul still couldn't accept the reality of what he had done. He had murdered his own brother! Elsa had told him numerous times that it wasn't his fault that he only did it save her life, but that didn't matter. Aaron may have been a terrible person, but he was still his brother. Now, because of his actions his children would never know their uncle. Paul believed he should have approached things differently that day fifteen years ago. He should have apprehended Aaron and had him institutionalized instead. Maybe he could have been treated, find out why he was the way he was. Nobody is born evil after all.

And now his children were asking questions about Aaron, and he had to lie to them and say that it wasn't important. He knew deep down that he would have to tell Eric and Thomas eventually, and he dreaded the day when he had to do so.

"Eric, I thought I told you to comb your hair," Elsa said, licking her hand and patting her son's hair.

"Oh mom, stop it! We're in public!" Eric said, cringing in disgust.

"Exactly. That's why I want you to look your best," Elsa said smiling.

"Mom, I'm fifteen years old, I'm not a baby anymore."

"No matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby," Elsa said, giving Eric a kiss on the cheek.

Eric groaned. He loved his mother, but sometimes she could be a little too motherly.

"I'm going to go talk to Uncle Daniel," Eric said.

"Ok. I'll see you later, sweetie."

Eric walked away from his family, and went to find Daniel. He found him talking to some noblemen at tone of the tables. Upon seeing his nephew, his face lit up.

"Eric my boy, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, I am, very much so," Eric said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my boy! Ask away!"

"What can you tell me about my uncle Aaron?"

There was an awkward moment of silence. King Daniel looked flushed as he thought of a way to respond to his nephew's question.

"Well, Eric, that's…quite the question," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What made you ask that?"

"I just want to know what he was like, because mom and dad never talk about him, and I would like to know something about him. I mean, he's my uncle, you know?"

"Well, my boy, I really am not at liberty to say anything about this matter," King Daniel said, hoping Eric would take the bait, but the young prince wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Uncle Daniel, just answer the damn question!" he cried.

"Young man, you do not talk to me that way," Daniel warned. "I am older than you, and I'm the king. You will show me respect. I told you that I'm not at liberty to say, and that is that. Have a good evening."

King Daniel walked off to join another group of nobles talking about hunting, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts. "Unbelievable," he muttered. Eric started to make his way over to the table where his family was sitting, when someone grabbed his arm.

When he turned around to see who it was, he saw a middle-aged woman standing there. "Excuse me, are you Prince Eric of Arendelle?" she asked.

"Yes I am."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with King Daniel. You said you wanted to know about Aaron?"

"Yes, I did," Eric said, unsure of where this was going.

"I can tell you many things about Aaron of Urvea, but now is not the time. Meet me in the town square by the fountain tomorrow afternoon. There I'll tell you everything about your beloved uncle."

Eric was surprised at what he was hearing. Some stranger was volunteering to give him the information his own family refused to give him. This was weird, but at the same time, it was kind of nice.

"Ok. I'll see you then," he said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Isabelle," the woman said. "It's nice to meet you."

Before Eric could respond, Isabelle walked away, disappearing into the crowd. "Ok. Bye,"

Eric joined his family as one of the tables. As soon as he sat down, his presence was noticed. "Guess what, Eric?" Mama says it's OK for us to go target practicing tomorrow! Thomas cried. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Uh, yeah, should be fun," Eric said, still thinking about Isabelle.

As the Royal Family began to eat their dinner, they didn't notice Isabelle watching them from the other side of the room: a look of hatred burning in her eyes.

"If only you could see them, Aaron. You'd be just as disgusted as I am. But fear not, they will not get away with what they did to you. With the boy's help, I shall avenge you. Your death will not be in vain."

* * *

 **Quite the cliffhanger, huh? A lot of you are probably wondering who is this Isabelle woman, and what is her connection with Aaron? Answers will come soon I promise. I will however tell you, that Eric is the key to her plot.**

 **Please Review!**

 **PS: For those of you who are currently reading my other fic "Stranded With You" the King Daniel in this story is not the same King Daniel in that story. They are two entirely different characters.**


	3. The Truth About Aaron

Chapter 3:

The Truth About Aaron

 **A/N: Hello there readers, sorry for the late update, but I was focusing on my other story 'Stranded With You." Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eric awoke early the next morning to meet Isabelle. He hadn't been able to sleep all night; too preoccupied with what she was going to reveal to him. As he made his way downstairs, he ran into Thomas, who was holding a rifle.

"Hey Eric! Are you ready to go shooting?" he asked.

Dammit. He had completely forgotten about spending the day with his brother shooting. It would have to wait. This was much more important, but he couldn't let Thomas know that. He'd just keep pestering him about it. But maybe the meeting wouldn't take too long. He could meet up with Isabelle, hear what she had to say, and then be back to go shooting with Thomas.

"Yeah, I just have to take care of something first. I'll meet you at the shooting range when I'm finished."

"Ok. Don't take too long!" Thomas said, running off.

Once Thomas was out of sight, Eric exited the castle, and headed for the town square. The village was bustling with life, crowds of people swarmed the streets, vendors were selling all kinds of products, and even animals were running around. Eric had only been in the village once before when he was young, so he wasn't too familiar with his surroundings. He knew the landmark he was looking for: a large fountain, which in all honesty shouldn't be too hard to find, but with the size of the village, he had his doubts. Politely making his way through the crowds, Eric looked down every street and corner that he came across. Surely he couldn't miss a fountain.

As he made his way through the crowd, Eric felt someone grab him by the arm, and pulled him into a nearby alleyway. It was so fast that Eric barely had time to get his bearings. All he could see was a cloaked figure, slamming him against the wall.

"Hey look! I don't want any trouble! You can have all my money, just don't hurt me, please!" he begged.

The hooded figure continued to stare straight at him; Eric couldn't see his face, but he could feel his eyes burning into his own. He could have sworn the figure was going to kill him, but instead It removed its hood, revealing the same blonde-haired woman from the night before; Isabelle!"

"It's you! The woman from the party!" Eric cried. "You scared me to death! I thought I was being mugged!"

"Don't be scared, Eric. I would never hurt you," Isabelle comforted. "I'm glad you came. I would have met you by the fountain as we scheduled but it was too crowded. In needed to find a place where we could talk in private.

"Well, you could have just said so," Eric said.

"I apologize for that," Isabelle said. "But what I'm about to tell you is very, very important. Tell me, Eric, what do you know about your Uncle Aaron?"

"Not much. All I know is that he died before I was born, he had fire powers, and that my mom and dad don't like to talk about him for some reason."

"I see. It figures that your parents would want to hide the truth from you."

"The truth?" Eric asked, puzzled.

Isabelle leaned closer so that she was inches from Eric's face, and whispered softly.

"Your parents, are cold-blooded murderers," she said.

"What?" Eric cried, baffled at the statement he just heard. "You're crazy lady. My parents are the king and queen of Arendelle. Do you know what they could do to you if they heard you spreading lies about them like that?"

"Eric, please listen to me. Your mother and father are not the good-natured people you think they are. For fifteen years they've been keeping dark, terrible secrets from you and your brother. Secrets that they don't want you two to know about. I can tell you everything, if you'll let me."

Eric was skeptical at Isabelle's words, but he decided to humor her nonetheless. He doubted that he would believe all of what she told him, but she was willing to talk to him about Aaron, so he might get some kernel of truth."

"Fifteen years ago, your father, and his brother, Aaron, came to Arendelle to meet Queen Elsa. At the time, there were many men seeking her hand in marriage, and Paul and Aaron were two of them. Eventually, your mother fell in love with your father, and Aaron was cast aside. But your father was greedy, and wanted more than just the kingdom of Arendelle. He wanted to rule Urvea as well! But how could he if his parents were still alive, and Aaron was in line for the throne? He murdered them that's how."

Eric's eyes widned in surprise and fear. He knew his father was a strong man, but he never imagined him killing anyone, let alone his own flesh and blood. Something wasn't right here, but for now he decided to remain quiet and listen to the rest of Isabelle's story.

"He lured them to a barn one night, locked them inside, and set it on fire. They died a slow and painful death. Afterwards, your father knew that Aaron would likely suspect foul play, so he knew that he had to get rid of him too. He threatened to frame Aaron for the crime if he didn't leave Urvea forever, and surrender the throne to him. Seeing that he had no choice, Aaron agreed to your father's twisted demand, and left that very night. Paul later told everyone that Aaron had perished in the fire as well. This was easily believable, seeing as how no traces of the bodies were ever found. So now that Paul had two kingdoms, and his wretched ice witch, he was happy as a clam. The two of them basked in their treachery, divulging in all the things that the throne had to offer. But their peace wouldn't last forever. After months of traveling from country to country, Aaron returned with an army to reclaim the throne, and dispose of your father and mother. Aaron was smart, oh yes, and he fought with the strength of a hundred men, but even that couldn't help him defeat your mother and father. He took on your mother in a fierce battle. With her icy magic, and the help of her lover, she quickly overpowered him, and beat him into submission. After the witch had her fun, your father killed Aaron by shooting him at point blank range in the head with a pistol, savoring the moment with every ounce of dastardly glee. They quickly disposed of Aaron's body somewhere in the grounds, and then decided to pin everything that had happened on Aaron. They fire, the death of their parents, the invasion of Urvea, all was Aaron's attempt to get the throne, and claim Elsa for his own. Remarkably, the people of Urvea were foolish enough to believe this lie, and your father went down in history as the hero of Urvea, and Aaron as the villain."

When Isabelle finished telling her story, Eric looked at her with disbelief. What a ridicous tale that was. His own father and mother killing family members all because they wanted two kingdoms to rule? That didn't make sense at all. There's was one large hole in Isabele's story.

"If what you say is true, then how come King David is in charge of Urvea, and not my mother and father?"

"Very good question, my boy. After Aaron was murdered, your father decided that in order to prevent any suscpians, they would give up the kingdom of Urvea to your father's cousin, David. Thus, he has ruled for the past fifteen years. But I fear that an old evil is rising from the ashes, Eric. I believe that your mother and father plan on killing David to seize the throne for good this time! I don't know what they are planning, but it's bound to be something wicked. That's why I need you, Eric! You're the only one who can stop them. After all, you inherited your mother's ice magic, right?"

Eric nodded, and held up a hand that formed a snowball.

"Yes! And with that you could stop them! You could avenge Aaron, and prove to the world what Paul and Elsa truly are! Selfish cold-blooded murderers!"

Eric could not believe what he was hearing. No, he refused to believe it. All his life his mother and father had loved him and his brother dearly, always reminding them that kindness, and generosity, were the most admirable traits to have. Eric rememerbed his mother specifically telling him as a child that no person is better than the other, no matter what class they are born into. Everyone was a human being, and everyone was loved the same by God. In addition, his father always told him that violence usually never solves anything, and should only be used for self-defense. Why would he teach him that if he so cruelly murdered his own flesh and blood? No. Isabelle was crazy. There were no two ways about it. He had enough of this bullshit.

"You're crazy lady, leave me alone!" he said, pushing Isabelle out of the way.

"Please, Eric, you must listen! I'm telling you the truth! Your mother and father are not what they seem! Terrible things will happen to Urvea if you don't do something!"

"Enough!" Eric hollered back, sending a blast of frost up the walls of the alleyway. "If I ever hear any more of your lies, I will personally see to it, that my parents execute you for treason! Now go away!"

Isabelle hung her head low. She knew that there was nothing more she could do right now.

"As you wish, Eric. But if you ever want to talk, just come by home. Here is the address." She handed Eric a small slip of paper with the address written onto it. Eric quickly shoved it into his pocket, and stormed off, leaving Isabelle alone.

"And if you need further proof, Eric. Just look at your mother. She's covered in third degree burns. Burns that were inflicted by Aaron! Just get her to show them to you!"

But Eric ignored her, and continued to walk away.

"You'll come back, little one. I know you will. Your curisiouty has gotten the better of you, and you'll only want to search for more answers. In time, you will do exactly what I want, and Aaron will be avenged."

When Eric arrived back at the palace, he saw his parents and brother waiting for him in the entrance hall. They all scowled at him as he approached.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You were supposed to go shooting with your brother," Elsa said firmly.

"I waited for an hour for you, but you never showed up!" Thomas exclaimed. "I thought we were going to shoot together!"

Dammit, Eric thought to himself. He had been so caught up in talking to Isabelle that he completely forgot the promise he made to his brother.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I lost track of time. I'll go with you some other time."

"You lost track of time? What were you doing?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, just taking a walk through the towns square," Eric answered.

"And you somehow forgot all about the promise you made to your brother?" Elsa asked, skeptical.

"Yes, I did. It was such a nice day out, and I just got carried away. I'm sorry."

"Well, that's a fine way to show your commitment," Paul said. "When you inherit the throne and you promise to do things for your people, and don't, what are you going to say to them? That you simply forgot? That's not the way a ruler should behave. A good ruler puts others before himself. He knows that it's his responsibility too…

"I said I was sorry, alright!" Eric cried, sending a long line of icy spikes across the floor.

"Young man, do not talk to your father that way!" Elsa snapped. "And control your powers, you know better than to use them in a disorderly conduct!"

"Yes, ma'am," Eric acquiesced.

"I think you should spend some time thinking about what you've done," Paul said. "Go to your room and stay there for the rest of the day."

"What about supper?" Eric asked.

"Excuse me?"

Eric knew that there was no point in arguing. His parents had him beat.

"And before you go, kindly dissolve this ice, please," Elsa ordered.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Eric, do as I say."

Eric waved his right hand, and quickly dissolved the ice to nothing, and then headed upstairs to his room.

His parents always overacted to everything! Why couldn't they just let something slide just once? Why were they so uptight? Eric thought back to what Isabelle had said to him earlier that day. He still believed it was hogwash. His parents were too concerned with righteousness to do anything that wicked. Still, the thought remained. Why was Isabelle so desperate to tell him these lies? Did she like messing with his head or was it something else. Isabelle was the first person to ever openly talk about Aaron with him, and even if he didn't believe her story, it would explain why his parents were so reluctant to talk about him. This just didn't add up. There had to more to the story, some missing pieces somewhere. And he knew just where to look.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long, break. As I said, I was finishing my story "Stranded With You." Now I can focus full time on this one. Hope you're still enjoying it!"**


	4. Truth or Fiction?

Chapter 4:

Truth or Fiction?

* * *

Isabelle knew that she had to convince Eric to go along with her plans. The only way should could do that is if she had close contact with him all the time. Late one night, she snuck aboard the ship that was to set sail for Arendelle in the morning, and hid somewhere below deck. When they arrived in Arendelle, and the coast was clear, she would sneak off the ship, and find somewhere to stay in Arendelle, all the while keeping contact with Eric of course. There had to be something she could do that would get him on her side, but what? The boy was smart no doubt about it, and he had a heart of gold as well. But with the right words, and careful planning, Eric could become the ultimate weapon, and she would use him to destroy Paul and Elsa. Aaron's death will finally be avenged.

Early the next morning, Eric and Thomas woke up early to board the ship that was heading back to Arendelle. Eric still felt a little peeved at his parents for disciplining him so harshly, but it wasn't enough to ruin his morning. After having a healthy breakfast with his family, he boarded the ship, and began the journey home back to Arendelle. Along the way, Eric thought about the woman named Isabelle who he met yesterday. Who was she? And why was she telling him all these lies about his parents? His mother and father were the kindest people in the world; they wouldn't hurt a fly. True, they had been mysterious in their talks about Aaron, but maybe they had a good reason for that. Whatever it was, it must be important.

When the ship arrived in Arendelle, Eric decided to make it up to Thomas for neglecting to take him shooting yesterday. With his father's permission, Eric took two rifles from the shed, and the two headed for the shooting range.

"Alright, now you're going to really want to lean into the stock," Eric instructed his brother. "Remember what I taught you, hold the weapon steady, and pull the trigger slowly.

"Got it," said Thomas.

Thomas aimed his rifle at a scarecrow that was mounted at the end of the range. Cocking the gun, he closed one eye, and slowly pulled the trigger. BAM! The bullet hit the scarecrow right in the head, causing it fall off onto the ground.

"How did I do?" Thomas asked, looking at his brother.

"You did great! You've really come a long way," Eric complimented.

"I told you I've been practicing," Thomas boasted. "I'm going to be the best marksman in all of Arendelle."

"Ok hotshot, don't get cocky," Eric said, patting his brother on the back. "Let's see if you can do that twice in a row."

Eric stepped back and watched as his brother reloaded his gun. As he did so, he heard a noise from somewhere behind him. Eric turned around to see what it was. There standing just a few feet away was an ordinary bush, but something was different about it. The bush was moving; at least its leaves were. If Eric didn't know any better, he'd say the bush was also making noises.

"Just keep shooting, I'll be over in a minute," Eric hollered to Thomas.

The young prince made his way over toward the bush. He assumed it was just an animal, but he still wanted to be sure. Kneeling down he slowly parted the leaves, and saw a woman nestled inside.

"Hello, Eric!"

"AH!" Eric cried, sending a blast of snow into the air.

Thomas turned around when he heard his brother shout.

"Is something wrong, Eric?"

"Everything's fine, Thomas. I just saw a spider, that's all."

"Wuss," Thomas called out. "When you're done scaring yourself, come back over. I want to have a contest with you."

"Will do."

Eric looked closer at the woman in the shrub. To his horror, he recognized who it was: Isabelle!

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered, so Thomas couldn't hear him. "Didn't I tell you that I'd have you executed if you ever come around me again?"

"Listen, Eric, I know you're in denial, and that's alright. But I'm telling you the truth: you have to listen to me."

"Listen lady, if you don't leave by the time I count to ten, I'm going call the guards, and they'll personally escort your ass back to where you came from."

"Please listen to me, Eric. You're Uncle David is in grave danger. We have to put a stop to your parents plan to take over the kingdom."

"Do you really think you're going to convince me of your crazy lies? Listen lady, I don't know what you have against my parents, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you leave me and my family alone."

"Eric! Thomas! Boys, come here for a minute!" a voice called out. Eric turned around and saw Elsa standing on the palace steps. "Boys! I have something to tell you!" she said.

Thomas put down his rifle and ran towards the palace, calling out to his brother to hurry up.

"I'll be right there!" Eric called back. He turned back towards Isabelle, who was still looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Just get out of here, now!" Eric hissed.

"If you don't believe me, Eric, just look at your mother. She's got the scars to prove it."

Eric had had enough. He stormed off from the bush, and headed over to join his mother and brother. When he arrived, Elsa greeted him with a warm smile.  
"Hello, Eric, nice of you to join us. I was just telling Thomas that since it's such a nice day out, we should go for a picnic out in the gardens. What do you say?"

"That sounds great, mama. Just let me go inside and change my clothes first," Eric said.

"Of course. I need to take a bath myself. I'll meet you too in the garden in a little while."

"Ok" the two princes said in unison. Thomas ran off toward the garden, already anxious to start eating. Meanwhile, Eric went upstairs to his room to change into more appropriate clothing for the afternoon. As he ran down the hallway, he saw the door to his mother's room cracked open. Inside he heard her singing. Elsa had such a beautiful voice; when he and Thomas were little, she used to sing them lullabies to sleep every night before they go to bed. He always loved hearing her sing. Eric stood the open door, listening as Elsa sung a tune he recognized from their childhood. From his angle, he could see his mother removing her dress in the bathroom. Knowing it was impolite to stare at people at a moment like this, Eric quickly turned his head. But in doing so, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. Unable to hide his curiosity, Eric leaned forward ever so slightly, and peered into Elsa's room. He saw his mother stepping into the bath. But it wasn't her actions that got his attention, it was something else. On Elsa's back was a large pinkish scar that looked like it had been there for quite some time. It almost looked like a burn mark. Eric could see where the flesh had lost its original color, and had slowly healed as well as he could.

Where did Elsa get that scar? She must have been burned pretty bad to get something like that. But what could it have been? Elsa isn't that reckless. Someone must have given that scar to her, but who? Instantly thoughts of Isabelle returned, and he remembered what she told him about Aaron and his ability to create and control fire. No. That was ridiculous. Certainly there was a logical explanation for the scar on his mother's back. There was no way that someone intentionally burned her, let alone his uncle. As Eric entered the palace gardens, Eric saw his brother and father chasing each other around the yard. But his attention wasn't on his family for long. When he looked to his right, he saw Isabelle peeking out from behind a tree, smiling mischievously. And right there and then, Eric was struck with the realization that this mysterious woman just might be telling the truth.

* * *

 **A/N: Now Eric is slowly being entranced by Isabelle's spell. There will be more interactions between the two in the next chapter as well as the first step in her plan. Stay tuned!**

"


	5. Seeds of Hate

Chapter 5:

Seeds of Hate

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I meant to post this yesterday, but I forgot all about it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Eric went to join his family on the blanket near the garden, he felt a wave of apprehension overwhelm him. Was Isabelle really telling the truth? Were those burn marks he saw on his mother's back? No. There had to be some logical explanation. He took a seat beside Thomas, and began to eat his sandwich. His father, mother, and brother were talking about what Thomas was learning in school recently, but Eric kept quiet; his mind preoccupied with Isabelle, who he guessed was still hiding in the bushes. His silence didn't go unnoticed for long. Elsa looked at her oldest child, and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" You're awful quiet," she said.

"It's nothing," Eric answered. "I just have got a lot on my mind."

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Paul asked.

"Not really."

"Well, Ok then. Just remember that your mother and I are always here to talk too. You can tell us anything."

"Yeah, but can you say the same about you," Eric muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Eric?" Elsa asked.

"I said did we bring any stew?" he asked, coming up with a quick lie.

* * *

After lunch, Thomas wanted to play ball with his brother, but Eric wasn't in the mood. He was hoping to take this opportunity to go speak to Isabelle.

"Come on, Eric! We haven't played ball in forever!" Thomas complained.

"I don't want to play right now, Thomas. We'll play later."

"You always say that, but you never keep your promise."

Mom!" Thomas turned his attention to his mother.

"Eric, sweetie, I think it's a good idea to play with your brother. It's such a lovely day out," Elsa said.

Eric sighed. "Fine."

He went over to join his brother on the lawn. Thomas threw him the ball, and he caught it. Just as he did so, he got an idea. "Are you ready, Thomas? Here it comes." With all the strength he could muter, Eric threw the ball way over Thomas's head, sending it out of sight, and out of bounds.

"Whoops! Sorry about that," Eric said, innocently.

"It's fine. I'll go get it. Just don't throw it so hard next time," Thomas suggested.

"Will do, little bro."

As soon as his back was turned, and his paretns weren't focued on him, Eric ran over to the bushes to speak to Isabelle. "Psst, Isabelle are you in here?" he asked peering into each individual bush. Suddenly the young woman emerged from behind a shrub, ushering the young prince closer.

"I take it you saw the scars?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. They defintley look like burn marks alright."

"Exactly. Aaron gave them to your mother the day they fought each other. A sign that he was not willing to go down without a fight."

"Still, maybe there is a logical explanation," Eric said.

"Logical explanation? I'm telling you the truth, Eric. You're mother and father murdered Aaron because he was trying to stop them from dominating the two kingdoms."

"Look, you were right about the burn marks, but I'm still not buying this crazy story. I'd suggest you go now, before the guards catch you."

"Please, Eric, listen to me! I have a plan! A plan that will bring your mother and father to justice, and avenge Aaron!"

"Keep it to yourself," Eric spat. "I'm leaving."

"Eric, don't give into them. They're the real villians. For the sake of the kingdom, you must stop them!" Isabelle called out.

Eric ignored her, and kept walking away.

Eric left the garden, heading the palace door. He had almost made it when he heard Thomas calling from behind him. "Hey Eric, I got the ball, let's go!" he said.

"I don't want to play anymore, Thomas," Eric said, irraitably.

"What? But we just started," Thomas cried.

"I said I don't want to play anymore, and that's final!" Eric yelled back. His brother however, wasn't quick to give up. He grabbed Eric by the arm, and started to pull on him.

"Come on," he pleaded.

"I said NO!" Eric cried, sending a blast of snow from his hand, causing Thomas to fly backwards. Thomas hit the ground with a loud thud, gainging the attention of both Paul and Elsa. The parents ran over to their sons, looking very worried.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Thomas blasted me with snow," Thoams said, wiping the snow off his chest.

"You did what?" Paul and Elsa both cried in unison.

"He wouldn't leave me alone," Eric said, nonshalently.

"Eric, you could have killed your brother!" Elsa cried.

"He looks fine to me."

"That's not the point. Haven't I told you what happened with Anna and I when we were little?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you use your powers on your brother?"

"How did you get those scars on your back?" Eric rebuffed.

Elsa's expression changed from one of anger to fear. She bit down on her tonque, not knowing how to respond to her son's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"You know, the burn marks on your back? The ones that you got from Uncle Aaron."

"That's enough, Eric!" Paul said. "Go to your room right this minute. No supper this evening."

He turned to Elsa, who by now looked absoutley petrified. "I'll take Thomas to Grand Pabbie. I'm sure he's allright, but I just want to make sure."

Elsa nodded.

Paul picked up Thomas in his arms, and summoned a guard to bring out a horse for him.

"When I get back we'll talk about this some more," he said to Eric, before departing.

Elsa escorted Eric to his room. She didn't lock the door, however. She had long vowed that she would never make her children endure the same thing she and Anna did as children. Nevertheless, she still remained fearful of what Eric had asked her. How did he know about the scars? Or Aaron being the one who gave them to her? The thought terrified her, and she found herself creating frost up and down the hallway.

"Get a hold of yourself," she said. "You're done living in fear. You have family now." Elsa sighed, and went off to her study, trying to conceal the fear slowly growing within her.

Meanwhile, Eric said in his room looking out his window, thinking about what had just occurred. He'd seen the look on his mother's face, and the way she reacted. That told him all he needed to know. Looking out the window, he gazed around the backyard. "Alright, Isabelle. What do you have planned?"

* * *

 **A/N: Things are heating up now. Please Review!**


	6. Should We Tell Him?

Passionate Vengeance

Chapter 6

Should We Tell Him?

* * *

For the next few hours, Elsa paced back and forth in her room, wondering if Thomas was going to be alright. The thought of losing her youngest child was sickening to the very core, and even more damaging since it was her eldest son who caused it. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Paul walked inside. Elsa ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Behind him were Anna and Kristoff who also came in. "Well, how is he?" she asked, anxiously.

"He's fine," Paul reassured.

"Grand Pabbie took care of him," Kristoff added. "The damage wasn't too significant, but he did urge us to be more careful."

Elsa gave a sigh of relief. Her baby boy was safe. "Where is he now?"

"I just tucked him in," Paul said. "He's sleeping."

"I'd like to see him."

"Of course."

Elsa went to Thomas's room, and slowly walked inside. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, and looked at her son, sleeping soundly. Thank the Lord he was alright. She didn't know what she would do if anything were to happen to her children. Elsa leaned in close, and kissed Thomas on the forehead. The young boy stirred a little, but otherwise did not wake. When Elsa returned to the bedroom, she found Paul explaining to Anna and Kristoff what had happened.

"That's pretty serious! He could have been really hurt," Anna said.

"I know, I'm just glad that he's OK."

"What on earth would cause Eric to do such a thing?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea. Eric has always loved Thomas, the two are more than brothers, their best friends. Lately, he doesn't seem to take much interest in him.

"Did you tell them what he said to us?" Elsa asked, jumping into the conversation.

Paul looked at her, knowing exactly what she was referring too.

"Eric asked Elsa where she got the scars on her back?" Paul explained. "And he mentioned that Aaron had given them to her."

Kristoff and Anna gasped; they too had always tried to keep Aaron's terrible deeds a secret. They never expected Eric to find out.

"How did he know about that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Paul answered. "But I can tell you how shocked we were to hear it. We all vowed never to discuss Aaron until our children came of age, but it seems that those secrets have emerged from the shadows."

"Well, now that he knows, are you going to explain it to him?" Kristoff asked.

Paul and Elsa looked at each other, both uncertain of what to say.

"I mean if he knows about the scars, you might as well," Kristoff added.

"I agree. Let him know the full story. He's fifteen years old, he can handle it," Anna said.

"But what if he tells Thomas? He's still too young to know the truth!" Elsa said.

"Then you can explain it to him as well. I'm sure both of them will understand."

Elsa bit her tongue; she didn't want to think about exposing her children to that vile man who long ago had lusted after her. To this day she still had nightmares of fighting him in the castle. She could still hear his taunting voice as he shot one blast of fire after another at her. When Aaron died, Elsa thought all the problems would go away, but she didn't count on the memory haunting her. It was just like it was with the incident with Anna, many years ago. She wanted to forget it, but couldn't. Aaron had left both physical and mental scars on both her and Paul.

"I just don't know how were going to explain this," Paul confessed.

"It's not something you casually bring up. And Lord knows what they'll do when they hear that I'm the one who killed him."

"You had to do it," Anna said. He would have killed Elsa otherwise."

"I know, but that still doesn't take away the fact that I murdered my own brother. As evil as Aaron was, he was still my brother."

Tears fell from Paul's eyes as he reminisced on that night fifteen years ago, when he pulled the trigger of his gun, and fired the fatal bullet that struck Aaron in the head—killing him instantly. It was true, he did it to save Elsa—the woman he loved, but it was still murder nonetheless. In a way, he had sunk to Aaron's level, and had become the killer that he was. Though Elsa, and the rest told him it wasn't like that at all, he still couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Paul, you're a hero," Kristoff said. "If it weren't for you, thousands of people would be dead right now. I know Aaron was your brother, but that doesn't excuse what he did. He murdered your parents, stole the throne, blackmailed Elsa, and banished you from your own kingdom. He wasn't a good person, Paul. That's something you can't deny."

"You're right," Paul agreed. "Aaron was a monster, and he did terrible things. Nonetheless, he will always be my brother, no matter what."

Kristoff didn't bother arguing with him. He knew that Paul only meant the best, even if he couldn't see the truth in everything. With that, Anna and him bid Paul and Elsa good night, and returned to their room.

After they left, Paul came over, and kissed Elsa on the lips, all the while running his hand through her hair.

"It's going to be OK," he reassured. "We'll explain it to him together. He's a smart boy, he'll understand."

Elsa wiped her eyes, and looked at him. "I hope you're right," she said.

"I am. You'll see! We'll tell him tomorrow. Now let's stop all this worrying, and go to bed." Elsa nodded, and the two scooted under the covers together, holding together throughout the night.

Unbeknownst to his mother and father, Eric was out on the streets, taking a walk with Isabelle.

"Now are you convinced that your parents murdered your uncle?" Isabelle asked him.

"Yes. Yes I am," Eric said with confidence.

"And are you ready to avenge him, and bring them to justice?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's begin the first step in our plan."

* * *

 **A/N: Killer cliffhanger I know? Next chapter will be a fun one to write. Eric is slowly being brainwashed by this woman, and being turned against the people who love him the most. What will he do? Stay tuned.**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:

As you've probably noticed, I haven't updated "Passionate Vengeance" in a while. I do apologize for that. I think I jumped into the sequel too soon after "Say You Will" without getting everything in order. Once I get my ducks in a row, I'll get the new chapter written and uploaded.

Also, I have a message to guest reviewer Megan Lyle. Please stop writing the same thing for every chapter you review of my story. The one I'm referring to is: "This is a terrific chapter! You should update it more often." It's a little annoying. Otherwise, I'm glad you're enjoying my story.


End file.
